Mummy
Mummies are level 6 monsters. Possibly is a evil former egyption sorcerer who was bandaged and placed in a tomb, and then brought back to life by a unknown source. it's main power is to manipulate the minds of living beings with a reddish ray from eyes, so that it will be the make your own needs. Mummies loves ice cream, especially of cookie. When a mummy is unwrapped, it turns to dust, leaving behind only his tracks and his hypnotic eyes of reddish ruby. Featured Episodes Justin had to catch a mummy in "Night at the Lazerama," after one mummy was spotted in New York, Justin was assigned to hunt the mummy down, after all the other monster hunters were killed, he took his vampire girlfriend Juliet to help him. But they both got trapped in an exhibit. The mummy begins to hypnotise some people into becoming his slaves who begin to deliver his treasure to him, While Justin and Juliet are trapped. The sun begins to rise. In the middle of the confusion Justin thinks of a plan to save Juliet from dying in the sunlight, he convinces her to look into the mummy's eyes so she can become his slave. This being the only way she can be saved. Juliet agrees and has become a slave. Justin swears to Juliet that he will destroy the mummy and free her if it is the last thing he does. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves," the mummy reappears with Juliet. justin gets help from mason to track them down in transivania . a fight esues and the mummy finally ends up being rolled out and destroyed. Special Abilities *Mind Manipulation *Telekineses *Molecular Immobilization *Mumification *(likely) Mind Reading Trivia #He is the second character to die on screen, the other being Stevie Nichols. (Although as it was already dead its unknown if it counts). #Possibly, he was a former wizard who was bandaged and returned to life by an unknown source. #He must have the power to mummification, that allows bandaged other people, turning them into mummies as well. this implies he is some sort of necromancer - a wizard that controls the dead and the undeas #Its unclear weather all mummies are monsters or just some. #it seems that after being defeated ( by getting his gaws unwrapped ) the mummies eyes have no hypnotic effect proved by max, meaning that all magical powers are gone when a mummy is unwrapped or the powers are deeply locked in its remains. #he has the ability to put victims in stasis by putting them in a heiroglyphs #his name is unkown . but he apears to be an almaglamation of two mummy villians : imhotep and karis , imhotep was a evil preist who weilds black magic and betrayed the pharoh. karis was a villian from mummy movies from the 1950's to 70's 8. as a mummy level 6 he is considered very powerful though it seems he is stronger then juliet who is also a level 6 monster but this could be ignored that juliet is a developing vampire and the mummy is already fully developed. Appearances Night at the lazerama Wizards vs. Werewolves (deceased) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased